First Love
by meteorgarden89
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger came from two different worlds. He was the child who was never loved and she was the child who was pampered at birth and grew up in a close family. Can they overcome their differences to be together?
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction story. Please review and give me feedback. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 1: A New Friend**

"Draco Malfoy, stop moving around or else you'll wrinkle your shirt.  
  
Is that the proper way a Malfoy family member behaves?" Lucifer Malfoy

was glaring at his son who continued to squirm in his seat of the car.  
  
Draco looked into his father's evil eyes and muttered, "No Father."  
  
"Leave him alone Lucifer. He's only a child." Draco's Mother defended

her son and turned back to the window where she resumed the position of

watching the green hills rolling past.  
  
Lucifer stood up from his seat in the limo and walked over to his wife.

He grabbed her chin and turned her body around and backhanded her across

the face. She cried out in pain and touched her red cheek with her hand.  
  
"How dare you speak like that to me Marlena?" Lucifer roared and he

sat back down without a word. Draco watched his mother cry softly in her

seat, still clutching her bruised face.  
  
Draco wished he was old enough to defend his Mother but at the young age  
  
of ten, he could hardly compare to his father who stood almost seven feet tall. This  
  
was the way it always was at home. Lucifer constantly criticized his son and beat  
  
him. Whenever his Mother defended him, Lucifer would turn on her. Marlena hid  
  
her bruises with makeup and everyone in society perceived the Malfoys as the  
  
perfect family.  
  
"Hide your bruises, we're almost there soon," Lucifer grunted.  
  
Marlena had stopped crying by this time and quickly took out her makeup  
  
case. Draco hadn't wanted to come here in the first place but his Father had made  
  
him. They were going to the country to visit the Grangers, the family who were in  
  
charge of a charity that Lucifer had donated money to, mainly for the publicity. As  
  
a thank you, they invited him and his family to their home for dinner and a weekend  
  
stay.  
  
Draco knew they had a daughter his age but he wasn't interested in making  
  
friends. After all, every relationship he'd ever had had been ruined by his father.  
  
The car pulled into the driveway of the mansion and Draco stared wide eyed  
  
at the house in front of him. His house in the city had been big but its beauty was  
  
nothing compared to this. A six story cream yellow house with bright flowers  
  
surrounding the house stood in front of him. He saw the front door open and a man  
  
and a woman stepped out with a younger girl for their arrival.  
  
The Malfoys got out of the car and went over to greet the Grangers. Draco  
  
stood a few feet away, too shy to approach them. The girl walked shyly up to Draco  
  
and introduced herself.  
  
"Hello, you must be Draco. My name is Hermione," she smiled and Draco  
  
noticed how pretty she was wearing a dress the same color as her house. She had on  
  
white stockings and shiny black shoes. Her hair hung loose behind her back.  
  
"Hi," Draco said just as shyly. He looked at the ground and kicked the dirt  
  
with his shoe.  
  
"Come one, let's go play!" Hermione took his hand in her ears and started  
  
leading him inside the house.  
  
Draco looked back one last time and saw their parents still talking outside  
  
the front door. He worried whether his Father would be mad but Hermione was  
  
running and pulling him at the same time so he had to go with her. They traveled up  
  
the long flight of stairs and reached Hermione's room.  
  
Draco expected it to be filled with dolls and other girly things but it wasn't.  
  
He very much liked what he saw. The room was filled with wooden  
  
airplanes and bookshelves. He had never seen this many books before in his life.  
  
Hermione noticed him staring.  
  
"You can have some of my old books if you want. I've read them lots of  
  
times and besides, they've been taking up room so I haven't been able to get any  
  
new books."  
  
"Thanks," and for the first time that day, Draco smiled.  
  
That afternoon and the following two days, Draco had so much fun playing  
  
with Hermione in the backyard and staying at her home. The food was superb and  
  
best of all, Lucifer couldn't lay a hand on him because Hermione's parents were  
  
always around and they were very nice people.  
  
When Sunday morning came, they were playing in Hermione's room and  
  
Draco noticed that Hermione was unusually quiet.  
  
"Are you okay? How come you won't talk?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm fine," she looked up from her position on the bed. A moment passed  
  
before she asked, "Draco, will you miss me? I've never had a friend like you and  
  
who knows when we'll see each other again."  
  
"Of course I'll miss you! I've had the best time here!" Draco said  
  
enthusiastically. Hermione managed a small smile but it quickly faded away.  
  
Draco got up from the carpeted floor and took her hand in his.  
  
"Here, I want you to have this," Draco handed her a small silk pouch.

She looked at it curiously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My Aunt gave it to me before she died. She told me that the dragon on the  
  
front is the Chinese symbol for good luck. It's my most prized possession but I  
  
want you to keep it to remember me by."  
  
Hermione felt a lot better after those words. She gave Draco a hug when a  
  
car horn honked outside. Draco knew it was time for him to go. He picked up the  
  
backpack Hermione gave him and slipped it on his back.  
  
"Remember me?" he asked as he hugged her.  
  
"Always," she whispered.  
  
They went downstairs and Draco got into the car. As the ignition started,  
  
Draco looked back at Hermione's tear stained face and smiled. From that moment,  
  
he knew they would meet again someday.


	2. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.  
  
Author's Note: I hope everyone liked the first chapter of the story. This is an alternate universe piece so Hogwarts does not exist.  
  
Personal Replies:  
  
Alison: I'm not sure about the love triangle because I'll think about it.  
  
chibi-ryo-akuinennn: I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Carolyn: I hope this chapter will be more interesting for your tastes.

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday!**  
  
Hermione woke up under her silk sheets with a smile on her face. Today had arrived! She

was finally fourteen years old! Hermione got out of bed and walked across her room to observe

herself in the full length mirror. She saw a young girl with deep-set caramel eyes, curly auburn

hair, a slightly turned up nose, and full lush lips staring back at her. Hermione slightly frowned as

she realized nothing about her looks had changed since she aged a year. She was still the same

at a height of 5'6 and weight of 100 pounds. Hermione wished she could gain some weight to fill

out her figure but no matter how much she ate, she never managed to gain one ounce. Her

mother said it was because she had a fast metabolism.

  
Her frown turned deeper as her thoughts drifted to Draco. After he left that summer day,

she never heard from him again. For her eleventh, twelve, and thirteenth birthdays, she sent him

invitations to her birthday parties but he never came. He never responded to any of her letters

either. Hermione shrugged the thoughts away because she didn't want him ruining her day. She

glanced once more in the mirror before getting dressed.  
  
The morning passed by quickly and was filled with phone calls and packages delivered to

her house from relatives in other cities. Her parents always took a vacation from work when

Hermione's birthday came around to organize her birthday party and order her cake.  
  
When the doorbell rang at noon, Hermione knew her first party guest had arrived. She ran

out of her room and stopped in the middle of the stairs to see a cheerful Harry handing his coat

and a package to the butler. She grinned and ran down the rest of the way while yelling,

"Harry!"  
  
Once she reached him, the two best friends hugged tightly. "Hermione, it's so good to see

you again! Harry spoke in his handsome British accent. Happy birthday!"  
  
"It's good to see you too! You've changed so much this summer! Tell me, how was

England?" Hermione said cheerfully. She let go of Harry and looked him up and down to see

what had changed since she last saw him. He was very tan and grew a good four inches but the

friendly blue eyes and cute smile was still there.  
  
"England was great. I visited all the tourist attractions including Buckingham Palace and

Westminster Abbey! It rained a lot during my stay so I had six colds during my vacation!" Harry

joked.  
  
Hermione was so glad her best friend was there. She met Harry last year at school. They

were put next to each other in English class and the everyday hellos was the foundation of a

great friendship. They understood each other perfectly and went out on dates often but never

had any romantic feelings toward each other.  
  
The doorbell rang again and again after that and a whole crowd of teenagers poured in

including Ron Weasley, another friend Hermione met through Harry. The party swung into

action and Hermione had tons of fun mingling with guests and opening her birthday presents.  
  
At the end of the day, after everyone left, Hermione was sprawled out across her bed

dead tired. A knock came at the door and Hermione groaned before walking lazily to the door.

She came face to face with her mother.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good birthday party?"  
  
"Yes Mom, thanks for organizing my party. Thank Dad for me too, will you?"  
  
Her mom nodded before handing her an envelope.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a letter from Draco; it just arrived with the rest of the mail. About time that boy

contacted you."  
  
Hermione froze after those words left her mother's mouth. Draco had sent her a letter?

Her mother gave her an expectant look before leaving. Hermione closed the door after her and

sat down on her bed in amazement, not sure what to think. Finally, she opened the envelope and

the contents spilled out. It included a pink and blue birthday card and something golden.

Hermione gently picked up the card and read the writing,  
  
Hermione,  
  
I hope you have a really great fourteenth birthday!  
  
Love,  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. Inside the envelope is your present. I think you'll really like it.  
  
Hermione picked up her present with trembling hands and stared in awe at the gold

bracelet in her hands. This must have cost him a fortune! She fell back on the bed with a huge

grin. This was definitely the best birthday ever!

Draco was bored out of his mind. He was in another one of his father's business meetings

that ranted on and on about commercial advertising. Lucifer Malfoy stood at the front of the

room with a laser held in one hand pointing at the overhead projector.  
  
Draco decided he had enough. Noticing that his father's back was turned, he immediately

got out of seat and rushed out the door. He walked out of the building and took a stroll

downtown. Life was great in San Francisco for Draco. He had an unlimited amount of girls,

friends, and money to last him a lifetime. Even at the age of fifteen, Draco could hold intelligent

conversations with grown-ups and had poise and confidence to match an adult's.  
  
He looked up at the billboards and suddenly stopped because there, in front of his eyes

was a picture of Hermione Granger with the headline, "Beauty Queen Grows Up in the

Country."  
  
Wow, he thought, she was incredibly beautiful. Her face was much more feminine now and

her body was very shapely but what Draco noticed most were her eyes and how they still held

the same look of happiness and warmth that reach deep into soul. Then he realized that today

was a birthday. For the past three years, Lucifer always checked Draco's mail and threw out

what he thought was junk, including all of Hermione's letters and birthday party invitations.

Draco would never forgive him for it and swore that when he grew up, he would make sure that

his father suffered.  
  
Hermione was probably mad at Draco but what was he going to do to make it up to her?

Suddenly, he had an idea; he would send Hermione a birthday card and a present. He called a

taxi and rushed home. He wrote a fast card and took one of his mother's bracelets out of her

jewelry box and stuffed it in an envelope and asked the chauffeur to take it to the post office.

Once that was done, Draco rushed back to the meeting room hoping that his father hadn't

discovered that he left. He was just in time because he saw the meeting door room open and

men and women dressed in business suits start pouring out. He breathed out in relief but froze

when he saw his father walking over.  
  
"Draco, where were you!" Lucifer angrily asked.  
  
"I had to go to the restroom," Draco said, hoping that his white lie would work. It did as

he saw his father's face soften.  
  
"Come one, let's go home." Lucifer took his son by the arm. They were going home.  
  
Lucifer immediately went to the servants' lounge when he and Draco arrived home. He

was going to check whether Draco had been home earlier that day because he had the feeling

his son had lied to him about his whereabouts. The chauffeur informed him that Mr. Malfoy

came home around four and left fifteen minutes later but not before he handed the chauffeur a

letter to mail out. Lucifer was outraged when he heard the letter was mailed out already.  
  
"Who was it addressed to?"  
  
"I believe the letter was for a Ms. Hermione Granger."  
  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes. He was not going to allow that girl to get near Draco. He knew

what he had to do. He was going to make sure that his son would never care about anyone else

in his entire life again.


End file.
